Study Session
by Ice-Make Mage Neko
Summary: "Welcome to fairy Academy... Save me!" -Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Study Session

**Neko: Yo sup!**

**Aisu: Welcome to Study Session!**

**Neko: In a way you could call it a song fic... Warning may contain OCCness**

**Aisu: Rolling da story!**

* * *

Study Session

Period 1- Geography

* * *

Natsu sat slumped over a desk.

Gray, Jellal, Sting and Rogue sat around him

"Dude if just listened in class" Jellal sighed

"But Gray kept on distracting me...!" Complained Natsu

"He's not even In your Geography class!" Sting facepalmed

"We're getting no where!" Gray sighed

"Its cause Natsu is an idiot" Rogue said as he leaned up against a wall and looked out a window.

"WHAT'CHU SAY?!" Natsu Growled getting up

Jellal slammed him back into his desk "Your lucky the rest of us are kind enough to help you study"

Sting and Rouge nodded in unison

Natsu slumped again "UGH, why did Gildarts set such a hard geography test"

"I thinks it only hard cause you didn't pay attention" Gray face palmed

"Lets start from the top..." Jellal started "we're gonna get no where arguing"

-xX An hour later Xx-

"Oh! Hey? This seems to make sense now!" Natsu grinned

Gray, Jellal, Sting and Rogue face palmed

"Okay lets go over it again" Jellal sighed getting the CD player and turning it on.

"where does it rain in Spain?" Gray asked *cue music*

[Natsu]

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain?

[Gray]

I think he's got it! I think he's got it!

[Natsu]

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

[Jellal]

By George, he's got it! By George, he's got it!

[Sting]

Now, once again where does it rain?

[Natsu]

On the plain!

On the plain!

[Sting]

And where's that soggy plain?

[Natsu]

In Spain! In Spain!

[Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Sting and Rogue]

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

(Bravo!)

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain! The rain in Spain!

[Rogue]

In Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire...?

[Natsu]

Hurricanes hardly happen.

[Natsu]

How kind of you to let me come!

[Sting]

Now once again, where does it rain?

[Natsu]

On the plain! On the plain!

[Gray]

And where's that blasted plain?

[Natsu]

In Spain! In Spain!

[Jellal and Natsu]

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

(Hahahaha aaaahh haha)

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

[Sting]

Again, where does it rain?

[Natsu]

On the plain! On the plain!

[Rogue]

And where's that blasted plain?

[Natsu]

In Spain! In Spain!

[Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Sting and Rogue]

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

The rain in Spain!

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

The rain in Spain!

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

*music finishes*

"I think your set" Sting sighed

"Hopefully" Natsu sighed

* * *

**Neko: how was that?**

**Aisu: Neko will update when she gets five or more reviews**

**Neko: give me song ideas for the next chapter or what subject it should be. R&R!**

**Aisu: Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: Yesh! Welcome back!**

**Gray: warning, may contain OOC-ness**

**Neko: Happy! Say the line!**

**Happy: Roll 'da story!**

* * *

Study session- band auditions

-Fairy Academy Auditorium

Mirajane Strauss sat in the front row of the auditorium for the band auditions, along with the other Deputy Band Prefect- Wendy Marvel -and Head band Prefect for that year. She was determined to win the annual end-of-year inter school "Rock-Off!" for the second year in a row. But with a majority the former members graduated, they had to find new members to perform in the band.

The audition-ers stood in front of them as the Head Band Prefect read out the introductions and so on.

When they finally finished the audition-ers sat behind the leaders

"First off, Gajeel Redfox!" Called the head prefect

Gajeel went onto the stage and cleared his throat

"I am going to sing a song I composed myself, it's called 'Best Friend'" Gajeel cleared his throat again and opened his mouth to sing

'Colorful, Colorful….. Shooby doo bop!'

"'Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!'

'Hey, da-dum dum dum… Shadadadum..'

'Shooby doo bop! Shadadadum..'

'Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey..'" He sang until the Head Prefect threw a clip-board at him and yelled something about being a disgrace to the music world. Thus Gajeel left the stage rather dejected and sat back in his seat

'Wow... This is going to be a looooong audition session' Mira thought as the next audition-er got onto stage...

-three auditions later-

"Mavis and Zeref" the head prefect called

A boy with messy black hair and a girl with long blond hair walked onto stage

"Hi! I'm Mavis and this is Zeref!" The girl introduced "we're auditioning together and are going to sing 'Bad Apple' English version" Mavis said as Zeref got two mic's and handed one to Mavis

"Start the music!" Zeref yelled

*cue music*

*intro plays*

[Zeref]

Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free–I'm

[Mavis]

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free, and

[Zeref]

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

[Mavis]

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

[Zeref]

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?

Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

[Zeref and Mavis]

Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see I will never understand

If I find a way to change, if I step into the light

Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

[Zeref]

Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free–I'm

[Mavis]

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free, and

[Zeref]

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

[Mavis]

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

[Mavis]

If I make another move, if I take another step

Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

[Zeref and Mavis]

Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back

'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black

*music end*

Audition-ers and Band Prefects alike, gave a round of applause for the duo's performance.

'We need them...' Mira thought as she and the other Prefects gave silent looks of approval towards each other.

"Thank you Zeref and Mavis" Mira said when the clapping died down she looked at her clipboard "next we have..."

* * *

Romeo tapped his guitar nervously, he really wanted to be there with her, just being in the same room was nerve wracking. The only practice for the audition though was in the shower,singing and the fact he learnt the song yesterday. His dad didn't know about this, bad enough his dad was Deputy Principal. Romeo shook his head

'Focus!' He thought 'No time for thinking about your Dad!'

"Finaly" Wendy's shy but clear voice rang through his head sending Romeos thoughts to a stand still "Romeo Conbolt"

Romeo stood up shakily and made his way to stage, with his guitar

'don't panic, don't panic' he thought over and over again until he reached the vast stage. He looked at the prefects, in particular, Wendy.

"what are you going to sing Romeo?" Mira asked

"I-I am singing" 'Damn! I stuttered' Romeo thought to himself "I will be singing 'Cruise' "

*cue music/guitar*

[Romeo]

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Hey baby

Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her

She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water

Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"

Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it

So baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker

We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer

She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,

"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it

So baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

When that summer sun fell to its knees

I looked at her and she looked at me

And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night

'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right

I put it in park and

Grabbed my guitar

And strummed a couple chords

And sang from the heart

Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'

Hell, I can't get you out of my head

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it

Come on

Baby you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Come on, girl

Get those windows down and cruise

Aww, yeah.

*music end*

Romeo gulped, there was a brief pause, and then... There came a clapping noise, he just got applause! He looked at Wendy to see her smiling and clapping. He gave a awkward bow and went back to his seat.

Mira got up onto the stage

"thank you all for trying your hardest! The band members for the year will be posted on the school notice board in a weeks time! So keep a look out!"

The other auditions left, along with Mavis, Zeref and Romeo, who all were waiting anxiously for the results of their efforts

* * *

**Neko: I wrote this all today, be happy apparently you can loose notes on your notes app if its connected to your email...**

**Happy: Neko doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Neko: Hit that Review button! And check out the new collaboration story between Revan and I on my profile!**


End file.
